Vice Versa
by GreenEyedMonster101
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Chelsea wasn't the rancher? What if she and a certain cowboy had a bit of a role change? This is my take from Chelsea's POV. R


**I know it's been a long time since I posted anything, but I bring you my newest Harvest Moon Fanfic. My writing style has changed since I was last writing, so there's a good chance that I might rewrite some of my stories (i.e. How It All Began, certainly). Anyway. I bring you Vice Versa: Chapter One.**

* * *

**Vice Versa: Chapter One**

The whole thing began with a simple phone call. I'd been sitting at my desk in the city when my secretary announced there was someone on hold for me. With a deep sigh, I put the phone to my ear and pressed the flashing button.

"Chelsea Rivers speaking," I answered, swiveling my chair until I was looking out the windows. Having an office on the thirtieth floor gave me quite a view of the city.

"Good lord, Chelsea, you must be famous or something," the woman on the other end teased.

A smile popped onto my lips at the recognition. "It's been almost a year since you last called me, Julia. Why the sudden change of pace?"

"Oh don't worry, Chelsea. This call is strictly business," she insisted.

"Uh huh," I replied. I wasn't buying that. "And just what kind of business are we talking about here?"

"You know how Mama and I were gonna head to that island chain a little ways from the city?" She paused a second, but I didn't get a chance to answer. "Well, we did. And we need someone to supply animals to the rancher here."

"Let me guess, Jules," I sighed deeply, placing my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "I'm the only animal dealer in the whole city that can get you those sorts of connections."

"Oh please, Chelsea? Mama's worried that we won't be able to keep the shop going without animals to sell."

I sighed again and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'd have to talk to Travis." She squealed rather loudly, making me yank the phone from my ear with a wince. "Julia, that doesn't mean that the deal will go through. If I can get Travis on board, I'll have to discuss it with Ian over at the farm and Liam who runs the shipping over there. Otherwise it's a bust."

"I'm sure that my best friend can handle a few men."

"Best friend? Julia, we haven't talked in a year."

"It's cuz you're so busy all the time." I could hear the pout in her voice. "But you'll love it here. The islands are so beautiful and―"

"What makes you think _I'll_ be the one bringing the animals?"

She gasped. "But Chelsea! You're the animal dealer! You _have_ to bring the animals! It's like the follow-up to make sure the money gets to where it's going."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. "Without me here, this company would crumble to pieces."

"Nice modesty, Chelsea," Julia grumbled. I could hear a door in the background and she greeted her mother. "Mama wants to talk to you, Chelsea. Here she is."

I sighed as the phone was transferred to Julia's mother, Mirabelle. The woman was a plump blonde with a heart of gold. She could get a little temperamental at times, but was, for the most part, just a mother hen. Stay away from the chicks and she was perfectly content.

"Well I'll be. Chelsea Rivers has time to talk to us country-folk from her skyscraper office in the big, scary city."

"Hello Mirabelle," I laughed.

"It is so good to hear your voice, dear. How have you been?"

"You know the big city, Mirabelle. It's fast and always moving. I somehow manage to keep up with it, though."

"Have you been eating alright?"

I sighed, shaking my head. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother was. "Yes, Mirabelle. I'm perfectly fine, if not busy."

"Well don't work yourself too hard, dear. That isn't a healthy lifestyle for a young lady such as yourself."

"I know, I know," I laughed. "Your daughter was trying to con me into a partnership with your shop."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Mirabelle. You know I'd do anything for you."

"At least I can count on _someone_ out in the big city."

We both laughed. I really missed Mirabelle and Julia. They'd moved out to the country nearly three years ago, though I'd managed to keep in touch until a year ago. That was on my head, not theirs.

"When you come to the islands, you can bunk at our house, Chelsea. We have a spare room upstairs that would just be perfect for you."

I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. "Mirabelle, I don't know if I'll be heading out there personally or not."

"Because your boss won't let you? Oh that man..."

I laughed. "No, no, it's just," I paused to sigh, "I don't know if I should leave. My job isn't exactly easy to replace."

"So travel here for a couple days a week. It's not too far from the city and I'm sure you can work from the shop."

I smiled. "You won't let up on this, will you?"

"It would be nice to see you every once in a while, Chelsea."

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's more like it." In the background, I heard a cowbell ringing. It made me smile. "Oh, that must be Vaughn. I'll have to let you go, Chelsea. You _will_ give us a call if everything works out, won't you?"

"You know I will, Mirabelle. Tell Julia I said goodbye."

"Then I'll be waiting for your call. Goodbye, Chelsea."

"Talk to you later."

We hung up and I sighed deeply. Night Incorporated was a rather simple company that dealt with the daily trading of animals between farmers. For the most part, anyway. There were some cases with rodeo management or circuses, but those were rather rare. My boss, Travis Night; grandson of the founder; was only a year and a half older than I was. He was an easygoing guy who could usually see things from my point of view. Seeing as I'd been working at Night ever since I graduated high school, I was given the best office and one of the more important jobs. I actually visited the farm supplying the animal and gave the animal a check-up. If I found anything wrong with the animal, I would let the buyer know. Basically, Night was just a middle-man company.

I loved every minute of my job, don't get me wrong. But going to an island sounded like a well needed vacation. I hadn't been out of the city in over two years. I needed a holiday.

A knock on my door made me swivel back to face it. Travis walked in with a smile on his face. I swear he has super hearing. "Your secretary said you were on the phone with a potential customer. I didn't want to intrude."

"No worries, Travis," I said with a smile. "She's an old friend of mine."

"And? How did it go?"

I sighed deeply, leaning on my elbows. "She's over on the Sunshine Islands archipelago running an animal shop. Her only problem is that she has no animals to sell. There isn't much room on the islands for pasture lands so she can't exactly raise cattle." I rubbed the back of my neck, stretching it slightly. "I told her I'd talk to Ian and see what I could set up."

"Are you referring to Mirabelle Riley by chance?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I've been friends with her daughter since I was a kid."

"She's a wonderful lady, that Mirabelle." He strolled into the room and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "She's gonna want you to bring the animals to the archipelago personally."

"Were you listening in on my conversation, Travis?" I teased. When he gave me a confused expression, I laughed. "You sound like you heard every word she said to me. She _does_ want me to bring the animals. She says I need a break from my hectic city life."

"She's right." I looked at him in shock. "Chelsea, you've been working here for almost five years now. If I'm correct, you haven't once left the city."

"I took a vacation two years ago and visited my family," I replied sheepishly.

Travis shook his head. "And I suppose you haven't spoken to them since?"

"It's not like Mom _wants_ to talk to me. She claims that I abandoned them when I moved to the city to get a good job." I scoffed and held my arms out. "Look at me now, huh? I'm perfectly happy with my life."

"I'll talk to Ian and get you on the next boat out there," he announced, getting to his feet.

"Travis! You can't just decide something like this! You have to bring it up at the board meeting and have a vote!" I protested.

He turned and gave me a look that told me it was his final decision. He then smiled at me when I settled down. "I have the power to do whatever I please. This is something you deserve above all else, Chelsea. I'm sure the board would agree with me."

As he walked out, I sighed yet again. We hadn't even really discussed anything. What if Ian said no? Was Travis still gonna send me to the archipelago? That didn't make much sense in terms of money. Then again, I was in no position to fight against my boss.

With another heavy sigh, I pressed the button to my secretary on my phone. "Anna, you're gonna have to cancel all my meetings for today and tomorrow. Travis is sending me on a rather odd mission."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
